Death of Lovers
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: The death of two lovers and their love. Character Death. Sort of alternating POV.


TMNT

Death of Lovers

Summary: The death of two lovers and their love. Character Death. Sort of alternating POV.

He stood at the roof's edge, staring up at the stars and wondering if she would come as she had said or if she would break her word and thus dishonor herself and her own name further.

Then is his bandanna tails were suddenly whipping into his face by a sudden and abnormal wind, bringing with it the scent of she, the woman who had taken his heart and had broken it several times over. _She, the woman who claimed to... No! He would not think of her that way, their clans were sworn enemies and such love was forbidden between both groups. _

And yet... he found himself falling for her. 

"So you came..." 

"Indeed I have come for I do not have reason to break my word, Leonardo."

"I'm sure that you don't, Karai. You were raised by the Shredder, so you are like him and you have no honor." 

"Enough of this talk, Leonardo. Why have you summoned me here?"

At that he turned and looked at her, his narrowed eyes glinting dangerously in the shadows of his face. 

"I summoned you here, Karai. To challenge you to a duel. A duel to the death." 

That surprised the woman very much, she quickly schooled her features. It surprised her greatly, because Leonardo had never challenged to a duel before much less one to the death. 

_How could it have come to this? _She thought. _Have the years changed him so much that he now wishes for my death? I.. I love him ... no I can't love him... there is no honor in it. _

"Very well. I accept your challenge, Leonardo. What are the terms?" 

"The terms are this: I win, you and the Foot Clan go back to Japan and never return. If you win, the Foot can stay here. And If you and I both lose, then the Foot still leaves." 

"Very well, I accept these terms." 

And with those words, our duel to the death began. 

Our swords clashed together constantly when we weren't able to injure or cut down the other opponent. But we had each managed to score a number of hits and wounds on each other and yet neither of us tired of this fight. 

Yet I could sense that my opponent was weakening and it was easy to tell from her skin tone that she would soon be fading from this world as well. And yet she somehow finds the strength to smirk at me, the irritating women that she is. 

"Yes I am dying, Leonardo. But you are dying as well, can you not sense it too?" Death for us both is fast at hand." 

"Enough talk, Karai. Lets finish this." 

So I charged her, managing to surprise her and our swords clashed once again. Then as her strength began to falter and holes in her defense started to appear faster and faster. I barely managed to find an opening or two in her defense and acted on it by attacking those openings and fatally wounded her. 

"But...But how?... How did I lose?" 

I ignored her broken and rambling words/sentences and turned my back on her dying form. But then I would suddenly wish that I hadn't done so as two somethings pierced both of my sides. 

As I gasped from both shock and pain, I turned quickly and collapsed as my own blood began to pool around my own dying body looking at Karai, who laughed weakly at my shock. 

"As we had agreed, Leonardo, since we will both die now the Foot Clan will leave for Japan and never come back. Leonardo... I... I truly did..." 

With those last words, I watched as the Shredder's daughter died, the last bit of color finally leaving her face and her head hit the ground with a dull thud. 

Then with a choked cry of pain, Leonardo pulled one of the swords out of his right side and collapsed, he then used the last of his remaining strength to look at the stars and smiled weakly, before his body shook as he tried to continue breathing and he thought of his family.

Thoughts of his brother's reactions that he wouldn't be there to lead them anymore. 

But he would forever be watching over his family from the world beyond. 

He then exhaled his last breath and never inhaled again and died peacefully.

End.


End file.
